


A Little Bit (In Love)

by jaureguibrooke



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaureguibrooke/pseuds/jaureguibrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you fret my dear, it will all be over soon and I'll be waiting here for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit (In Love)

 

“Lauren?” It was a whisper.

 

She waited for any stir or groan coming from the girl tangled between sheets. Nothing.

 

“Hey, Lauren?” This time it was louder.

 

The girl laying down finally heard her voice, she hadn't woke completely just enough to turn her head to Camila's direction and slightly open her eyes.

 

"Hmm…. yeah?" Her voice was muffled because of the pillows and a little bit hoarse.  Camila would never admit it, but that was her favorite thing about Lauren.

 

"I just had a bad dream," Camila was hoping it was dark enough so she couldn't notice the blush on her cheeks. She would never come to Lauren after a nightmare, usually she would just get up and grab a glass of water staring through the window next to the couch until she calmed down. How Lauren knew that? She did too.

 

This was unusual for Camila, something was wrong was really going on.

 

"Lay down with me," Lauren demanded. And Camila obliged.

 

She purposely let the tinniest space between both of them, she knew all Camila needed right now was Lauren's body presence. The younger girl was facing the celling trying the best to avoid Lauren's eyes almost burning a hole on the side of her head. She let out a shaky breath, the memories of her dream still too vivid in her mind.

 

"Can you tell me what it was?"

 

Camila wanted to say no. She should have.

 

"Y-yeah." _Damn, Lauren, control yourself_ , she thought. She wanted to nothing but hold the girl so close, sheltering her from anything around them.

 

She felt Lauren's hand moving from her side to rest on her stomach, a kind gesture she always loved from Lauren. She always cared about Camila. The hand firmly placed on her body spread a warmth through all her muscles, quite causing a shiver from her former cold veins. 

 

"You were screaming, I remember hearing your screams all the way throughout the door," she paused, it was too much, Lauren was right beside her but her mind would still play her screams loud enough to blurry her mind.

 

"I tried to find you, I went everywhere, I just-"

 

"Hey, look at me," Lauren said. She must have sensed the younger girl's fear.

 

Camila turned her head so she would meet Lauren's eyes, they were sparkling now, it was still dark but she could see them now. The hand on her stomach was now standing on her hip, squeezing it gently so Camila turn and face Lauren fully. So she did, and the hand held her in place, never letting go. 

 

"It was just a dream, okay?"

 

Camila nodded.

 

"Don't worry, I'm here, and I don't plan on leaving it too soon." Camila laughed, it was more of a giggle, but it was enough to make a smile appear on Lauren's face. 

 

"Now come here," she spread her arms so Camila could come closer to her.. Lauren let herself feel relieved when the younger girl didn't hesitate to rest her head on her chest, and reflexively her hand went to caress the girl's hair.

 

"Do you want to sleep here?" Lauren's voice was nothing but a whisper directly to Camila's ear.

 

All she did was nod, after all it was so warm and comfy into the older girl's arms. Lauren, then, pressed her lips softly on the girl's head, and lingered them there for a moment.

 

"Promise me you'll be here for me?" Camila sounded shy, but her words could be compared to a beg.

 

Maybe that's the only reason why Lauren hesitated on letting Camila spend the night. She wasn't going to be around for long, she knew that. And no one saw that, she was too good at hiding. It was the perfect lies she would say to everybody that fool them. Even with Camila, she found herself pushing the younger girl away because she couldn't stand the thought wondering her mind. Lauren never could let herself say she loved Camila. 

 

She found herself thinking about Camila at any time she could, her brown eyes, her skin, her fingers grazing her arm when they were walking together, her lips-god, how much she wanted to just kiss them. And that's when she feared the most. 

 

But she wanted to be there for Camila, _forever_.

 

"Forever," she said.

 

Her eyes never left Camila's, it was almost too much romantic for two best friends, but that time, Lauren couldn't care less. She brought her hand up to reach the other girl's face, wiping away a tear she knew Camila was oblivious about. She never thought she would be able to love Camila as much as did right now, when a hand held her's in place. 

 

Camila's eyes were closed and Lauren let her gaze to the girl's lips. God, I just want to kiss her right now, she thought. 

 

And she did.

 

The older girl's lips didn't quite touch Camila's, they just land there- not moving, waiting for a reaction. What if she pulls back? What if she doesn't? 

 

They were so close their breaths were hitting each other's face, they never broke their gaze. Camila's hand found the one Lauren has been resting on her stomach. She intertwine their fingers and closes her eyes.

 

"Lauren," she breaths.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Don't ever lie to me again, okay?"

 

"Wh- what do you mean?" She was afraid now. Did Camila knew whatever was going on through her mind?

 

"Stop acting like you don't know what I am talking about," her voice was fierce but her eyes  gave her away, she was tearing up.

 

Lauren couldn't bring herself to look straight to Camila's eyes, it was a shame she would never let anyone see into her eyes.

 

"Tell me, Lauren."

 

I wish I could, she thought.

 

"Please," Camila was crying now, begging.

 

"I'm sorry," Lauren said trying to contain her own emotions. She shouldn't let any of her walls tear it down, showing how scratched she was. 

 

Maybe it was the way Camila was crying in her arms late at night after having a bad dream or just the thought about leaving the younger girl forever that almost made her give up own what she had made up in her mind. 

 

"I promised you I would be here forever, right?"

 

"Y-yes," Camila sobbed out.

 

"Never forget that," Camila just nodded acknowledging.

 

Lauren squeezed Camila's hand that was still tangled in her own as she took her other hand and pulled the girl's chin up so she could look into her eyes. They were swollen and a little bit red from crying but she still looked breathtaking.

 

"Do you trust me?" She whispered.

 

"Yes."

 

"Forgive me," her sentence was cut because she pressed her lips against Camila's, never moving, just enjoying how perfect they fit. Lauren could feel Camila let out a breath against her mouth her she opened a little bit her lips. Their noses were touching so softly, besides their tangled hands, Camila's free hand was resting on Lauren's shoulder as the other girl's held a firm grab onto her neck, steadying them.

 

For a moment Camila forgot about anything else, it was just her and Lauren, kissing. 

 

They never went further than that. They kissed, feeling each other's presence and sleep their way through the night. Nothing more. But it was just the morning after Camila would be surprised.

 

She had woken to an empty bed, she wasn't in her room and she remembered clearly everything about last night. Getting up from Lauren's bed she looked over the room to see any sight of the other girl. The only thing left was a note- a scribbled paper, over the girl'a table.

 

It read:

 

"Thank you. I know you don't deserve this, but Camila, there are people how would do much to be with you. You don't need to understand anything, neither did I. 

 

 

Just so you know.

 

I'm a little bit in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is just a burst out of ideas with a bunch out of differents songs that were stuck in my head so yeah. thnks for reading hope you like it!


End file.
